Freddie Benson
Fredward "Freddie" Benson (born on February 4, 1994) is Carly's apartment neighbor, best friend and ex- boyfriend and is Sam's best friend/enemy and first kiss. He lives right across the hall from Carly in Bushwell Plaza. He is iCarly's technical producer. He and Carly were dating for a short time in iSaved Your Life, though they broke up at the end of the episode after Freddie decided Carly was in love only with what he did (saving her life), rather than being 'in love' with him. Freddie is very smart. He is shown to be a bit of a "nerdy" person who can get excited about anything that has to do with technology, and is a member of the A.V. Club in school, along with being a fan of World of WarLords. Because of his love for computers (and Carly), he became iCarly's technical producer, the one who builds and operates most of the technical equipment in iCarly. Examples of such equipment are the green screen, the flat screen monitor (in which he made it move out 18% faster), Sam's remote, and various special effects. It is shown that both Carly and Sam can get him to do things against Freddie's will. When Carly says "Please? For me?" in a cute voice, he ends up agreeing to do whatever she wants. However, Sam just as easily lifts him over her shoulder and makes him do what she asks. Freddie shares Spencer's enthusiasm for Galaxy Wars. This shows in the decoration of his room and the fan-talk they share after Spencer buys a "Proton Cruiser" spaceship. In iHeart Art and iWas A Pageant Girl, he mentioned that he visits the Galaxy Wars Convention, and he has also been shown to have a razor gun and a laser gun. In iFence, it was shown he has great talent for fencing - just like his ancestors. His mother also takes him to different sports activities, like synchronized swimming or tennis. Also, in numerous episodes, he's holding a fork or a pen with his left hand. He is the only person in the cast who besides being able to speak fluent Spanish, he also speaks some French, as shown in the episode iHate Sam's Boyfriend. At the end of iGot a Hot Room, it shows Freddie has a good singing voice, like Sam and Carly. In iSell Penny-Tees, Freddie shows a rare case of violent thoughts. When Sam bothers him, he slowly picks up a knife, but stops himself. Later, when Sam slaps him on the face in the basement, Freddie has a very odd expression on his face. Freddie lives with his overprotective mother Marissa Benson, who frequently embarrasses him. 385 9036 510 nathan-kress-icarly-gallery-03.jpg 12208 220698032.jpg 57557 553498141.jpg 61579 3751237742.jpg 65384 399055588.jpg 67589 2137872953.jpg 67778 3814241245.jpg 69300 3754938184.jpg Forked in the sholder.PNG Freddie1.jpg Freddie with labtop.PNG Freddie with sunglasses.jpg FredwardBenson.jpg In iMove Out, Freddie gets a little too irked with his mom´s behavior and moves out. At the end of the episode, he comes back on the condition that she never embarrass him in public again, and that she unlocks all the TV channels. However, he does have some feelings for her. In iMight Switch Schools he was scared because he heard that his mom crashed into a swimming pool (which was a lie made by Sam). In a recent iCarly.com interview with T-Bo, Freddie confesses to T-Bo that he has stagefright. In iReunite with Missy, he has been shown to be a caring person, where he saw Sam's need for help, and secetly went undercover to get rid of Missy for her by giving away his cruise vacation to her. Freddie can have great physical strength like Sam. In iScream on Halloween, he ripped a door knob off with his bear hands (he though it was an accident). In iThink They Kissed, when Carly pinned him down, Freddie easily reversed it. In some episodes of Season 4, his biceps looked thicker than in the past. Relationships with other main characters 'Carly Shay' Freddie's crush on Carly was established in the first episode, but she always says she just wants to be friends with him. (see: Creddie Friendship) He openly shows dislike towards any guy Carly has a crush on. When he tries to make a move on her, Carly usually rejects him in a more-or-less humorous way. They are good friends, though, and he will do anything for her if she says "Please? For me?" in a cute voice. They became a couple in the episode iSaved Your Life, but broke up at the end. They agreed to try their relationship later if she still loves him after she is over the whole "hero thing." (Also, see: Creddie) 'Sam Puckett' Sam and Freddie have an ongoing love/hate relationship. Most of the time, they are shown to get along rather well, at others they have been known to resort to physical violence. Freddie often loses bets to Sam, but he once beat Sam in a game of Cupcake Slam (iGive Away a Car), thus forcing Sam to drink pickle juice, which she - unsurprisingly - enjoyed. They shared their first kiss in iKiss, which was the first iCarly episode that got number one in downloading on iTunes. He said in his speech in iMake Sam Girlier that he thinks of him and Sam as "really close friends," and in iReunite With Missy Freddie's full acceptance of Sam as a friend was further confirmed. This was evident when he gave Missy Robinson a cruise he won in school in secret to help out Sam. (see: Seddie Friendship). Freddie and Sam's relationship has grown from petty quarreling to witty banter to being comfortable enough to finish each other's sentences as seen in iHave My Principals. They are also seen in many iCarly videos, such as in Random Debates or Wake Up, Spencer that they hang out a lot, and sometimes without Carly. Their deep friendship was also evident in iSaved Your Life, as Freddie ended his relationship with Carly because of the advice Sam gave him. Lately there is more to be seen of their relationship as the two seem to be getting along very well in recent episodes. Even though there have been many signs that Sam and Freddie have possible romantic feelings for each other, it is still unsure if they'll end up together. It has been strongly hinted they might have secret feelings for one another, but too scared to admit it. These hints are shown in iReunite With Missy, where he was shown to care how Sam feels. A large majority of fans wish for Sam and Freddie to end up together. (Also, see: Seddie). 'Spencer Shay' Spencer seems to be something like a big brother to Freddie. Freddie usually asks him for advice (especially about girls) and enjoys hanging out with him when he needs "guy time" away from girls. We can also see that Freddie and Spencer work both as a team. (see:'' ''Fencer) 'Gibby Gibson ' Before Gibby became a main character, Freddie barely interacted with him except for working on iCarly. The most notable situation between them was in iEnrage Gibby when Gibby thought Freddie tried to kiss his girlfriend. They reconciled and declared themselves "bros" after Gibby learned it was just a misunderstanding. They are seen in many iCarly videos o n their website that they hangout more. In Season 4, they are shown hanging out together in the epsiode iSam's Mom. (see: '[[Fibby|'Fibby]])' Girlfriends, Dates and Crushes [[Carly Shay|'Carly Shay]] (2005-present; Best friend; Ex-Girlfriend) ' Freddie has had a crush on Carly since the 6th grade. In 'iLike Jake, Carly did give Freddie a slight kiss on the nose to thank him for fixing Jake's voice for the show. In iFence, she went to get a smothie with him to make up for a tick bath he was forced to take by his mom, which was arguably a date.at In the ending of iSpeed Date, Carly and Freddie shared a slow dance together. During iSaved Your Life, Freddie and Carly kiss more than twice and then became a couple, but Sam tells Freddie that Carly only loves him because he saved her life they agree to wait until the whole "hero thing" wears off before retrying a relationship again. Freddie seems to have gotten over his crush on Carly. In the television movie "iStart a Fanwar," he denied being in love with her several times. (Also, see: Creddie) ' 'Sam Puckett (2005-present; Best frenemy; First kiss) Freddie and Sam have a strong love/hate relationship. Throughout the years, they get along better. In iKiss, Freddie and Sam shared their first kiss together. In that same episode, Freddie agreed that Sam would still mess with him and apologize every once in a while, because Freddie has gotten used to it. In iReunite with Missy, Freddie gives away a cruise that he really wanted to Missy so that Sam could stop worrying about being replaced. In iSpeed Date, Sam's facial expession was irritated when she saw Carly and Freddie dancing. She walked out of Groovy Smoothie and then looked at them again. In iSaved Your Life, Freddie ended his relationship with Carly because Sam told him to, and that Carly loved him only because he saved her. Also, Sam got scared about Freddie getting hurt, and threw Spencer's pizza because of this. In Season 4, Sam and Freddie have gotten a lot closer. (Also, see: Seddie) Valerie (2007; Date; Ex-Girlfriend) Freddie had a relationship with her in the episode iWill Date Freddie. They became so close that he offered to take care of the technical problems in her web show, The Valerie Show. When he found out she was just using him to ruin iCarly, he broke up with her and Valerie's show tanked. Shannon Mitchell (2008; Date) A girl who had a crush on him in iWin a Date. They are involved in a triple date together to get Shannon to like Gibby. Rona Berger (2008; Alternative Reality Girlfriend) She is his girlfriend in the alternate reality of iChristmas. She is extremely pushy towards him, and Carly tells her that no one even likes her. Melanie Puckett (2009; Date) Sam's twin, who turns out to be the total opposite of her. In iTwins, Freddie thought Melanie didn't even exist, and Sam merely tried to trick him. To make Melanie admit she is Sam, he asked her out on a date, where she kissed him to prove she isn't Sam. Later, in iThink They Kissed (Sept. 2009), he says his second kiss with Sam "might have been Sam´s twin sister...I'm still fuzzy on the whole 'Melanie' thing." This implies he has accepted Melanie as being real by then, but still isn't sure who he took on that date. (Also see: Felanie). Shelby Marx (2009; Crush; Friend) Freddie asks himself how to make her his future wife when they watch her fight at the beginning of iFight Shelby Marx. Over the course of the episode, he makes several awkward attempts to get her attention, but she states that he creeps her out. Magic Malika (2009; Date) An eccentric girl who likes to perform magic tricks in public. She asks him to the Girl's Choice Dance in iSpeed Date, and they end up going together even though he didn't want to. Leslie (2010; Date) A girl he went on a double date with along with Spencer in iWas A Pageant Girl. She ended up leaving after being ignored most of the night while Spencer and Freddie battled in playing the "Who am I?" game. [[Sabrina Gibson|'Sabrina Gibson ']](2010; Date; Crush) ' Gibby's cousin with whom Freddie had been video-chatting with every night. Freddie invited Sabrina over to Carly's apartment in iBeat the Heat, although Freddie is later put off by Sabrina's height. They seem to be just friends, although Freddie has shown some romantic interest in Sabrina, at least before he met her in person. Freddie's Random Spanish Outbursts Freddie often speaks Spanish phrases and words throughout the ''iCarly ''series, some of which make sense, while most times it is random and does not pertain to the subject to which the other characters are speaking. His Spanish speaking is rubbing off on other characters, like Carly and Sam. There is an underlying reason to Freddie's random Spanish, a reason that Dan Schneider says he will reveal in a future Season 4 episode. A theory among fans is that the tracking chip implanted by Freddie's mother is malfunctioning. (The chip was inserted by a "questionable" Venezuelan doctor.) On iCarly.com, there is an option on the main page of an elevator. On the second floor, a dog with headphones appears with a button that says "Press me." One of the various things it'll say is Freddie spurting out random Spanish. It is possible that Freddie could have Mexican ancestory, His father (who has never been mentioned) could have been the one to carry this. Season 2: 'iWant My Website Back *"Como?" - means "how?". iMust Have Locker 239 *"Arriba!" - a Spanish exclamation of happiness or approval. iDate A Bad Boy *"Buenas días, muchachalatas!" - means "Good morning, girls!" Season 3: iCook *"Queso" - means "cheese" *"Fantástico" - means "fantastic" *"Gracias" - means "thank you" *"Carne" - means "meat" iCarly Awards *"con mucho gusto" - means "I'd like to" *"Hula gusto!" - Hula refers to Hula hoops while *"gusto" means "like" or "pleasure" iHave My Principals *"Pantalones" - means "pants" *"Arriba" - a Spanish exclamation of happiness or approval. iMove Out *"Casa del Freddo" - means/meant to mean "house of Freddie", "Freddie's house" or "House of the Freddo" iSaved Your Life *"Agua" - means "water" iQuit iCarly *"Hola, David." - means "Hello, Dave/David." iSpace Out *"Maravilloso" - means "marvelous." iFix a Pop Star *"Señor" - means "sir" or "mister" *"finalmente" - means "finally" *"Calcetin" - means "sock" iBelieve in Bigfoot *"El-Foo-tah-jee-gantico" - not Spanish; Just a Spanish-sounding way to say "Bigfoot". *"Interesante" - means "interesting" IWon't Cancel The Show *"Los frijoles calientes queman mis pantalones, hoooooooo!!" - means "The hot beans burn my pants, hoooooooo!!!" iPsycho *"Feliz Navidad" - means "Merry Christmas" *"Adios" - means "goodbye" *"bello" - means "beautiful" iBeat the Heat *"Tubos Yellos" - technically not Spanish, just meant to sound as if he were saying "yellow tubes" in Spanish. *"Unguento" - means "ointment" Season 4: iGot a Hot Room *"aquí" - means "here" iGet Pranky *"ocho" - means "eight" iSell Penny-Tees *"queso" - means "cheese" [[iDo|'iDo' ]] *"albóndigas" - means "meatballs" [[iStart a Fanwar|'iStart a Fanwar']] *"chorizo" means "sausage" *"por fin" means "finally" Trivia * According to Darryl from the Office, Freddie has a nice way of talking. * His countdown before the webshow ("In 5, 4, 3, 2,...") can be considered a catch phrase even outside the webshow. He used it in iWas A Pageant Girl, iGive Away a Car, and mocked Sam in saying the ' 1 ' in iTake on Dingo, 'You *don't* say the ' 1 ' !" * He also seems to have a habit to yell to get attention. He does this in iDon't Want to Fight, iSell Penny-Tees and in iStart a Fanwar. * Freddie cries only 4 times in the series: iWanna Stay with Spencer (because he was upset Carly was leaving), iPromise Not to Tell (because he thought he was going to juvie), iQuit iCarly (because he didn't want Carly and Sam to split up), and iFix a Pop Star (because he was forked in the shoulder and was under a lot of pain). * Freddie is allergic to bees (mentioned in iSpy a Mean Teacher) and onions (mentioned in Sam's Christmas Blog on iCarly.com). Freddie's Enemies *Nevel Papperman *Ms. Briggs *Lewbert *Mr. Howard *Doug Toter (in iFence) *Fred (temporary only in iMeet Fred) *Brad Brenner *The Shadow Hammer (in iSam's Mom) *Valerie *Nora *Kyoko and Yuki * Sam Puckett *Missy Robinson References Click here to view Freddie's Gallery Benson, Freddie Benson, Freddie Benson, Freddie Benson, Freddie Benson, Freddie